Santa's Suitcase
by RubirosaRocks
Summary: A misplaced suitcase leads to the death of Santa on Centre Street and it's up to the detectives of the 27 and the Manhattan D.A's to solve the mystery during the holiday season. Features some M/C love.
1. Santa's Suitcase

**Disclaimer: **Dick Wolf and NBC own everything 'Law and Order' besides Teddy.

**Summary:** A misplaced suitcase leads to the death of Santa on Centre Street and it's up to the detectives of the 27 and the Manhattan D.A's to solve the mystery during the holiday season. Features some M/C love.

**A/N:** Howdy! I'm new here but I'd like to thank everyone for being so warm welcoming. This is my first story and I'm having a ball writing it, I'm not all that confident with my grammar so please bare with me. It's a murder mystery set during season 19. It was originally supposed to be just a funny crime story until I put some Mike and Connie love in… now I can't stop! (You M/C shippers are converting me! Haha)

Have an awesome Christmas and a great New Year. I hope this story gives you a big smile on your dial.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. <strong>

**Santa's Suitcase**

_20__th__ December_

_D.A's Office_

_10.45am_

Mike finally began to put up Christmas decorations in his office after a long month of trying to ignore the holiday season just so he could keep his focus on work. He knew criminals wouldn't stop killing people just to keep the holiday spirit alive, so why should he have to stop putting them away?

But Connie was very persuasive; she always knew when it was best to call it day. She could just about read Mike's mind, like when he was spent and needed a breather from a caseload or an ear to vent to. But it would be a whole different story if it were Jack telling him to slow down; for he needed to specifically order Mike to stop. Connie only needed to smile or lift an eyebrow to make the Alpha-dog-that-never-backs-down surrender. She had that effect on a lot of people.

"Stay up there!" Mike commanded the tinsel he was putting up on the top of the windowsill. His frustration was growing.

"I can read tomorrows headlines already; The People vs. tinsel" said a friendly and familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"Ha! But why am I the victim here?" Mike laughed

"Morning Jessica," Jack said to his secretary, "It's beating you bad .Mike, from what I can see."

"Shall I call Lupo and Bernard for back up?" Connie teased as she placed a fresh cup of coffee and a bagel on Mike's desk, giggling, "Morning Mike, Jack"

_Whoa! We don't need Christmas lights to brighten the room now that she's here, Mike proposed to himself. _

"Hey Connie," was all he could string up in that moment while wrestling with the decorations tangling around him.

"Good morning Connie. Great idea and I'll ask Van Burren to do a background check" Jack cheekily grinned, leaning against the whiteboard.

"Well, we don't need a tree now, we can just put mike in the corner until Christmas is over. We can put a star on him and feed him when we feel like it.

"Hmm," Jack agreed, "The 'Cutter tree'."

"Are you gonna help me or not?" exclaimed Mike.

"_Not_," Jack shot back as he went to his own office.

"Fine, stand still" Connie rolled her eyes as she made her way over to mike. "This is one mess you've got yourself into, Mike," smirking at him.

His heart suddenly started pounding and an innocent grin slid across his face.

"_He looks like an excited puppy," _she thought while unraveling tinsel_. "All he'd need now is a wagging-"_

"umm," Mike interrupted, "is everything alright?"

"Definitely..." she calmly mentioned, then stood back in shock looking up.

_How long have I been staring at his butt?_

"I mean, yeah, yep, everything's cool," she corrected herself, beginning to blush.

She continued to unwrap her own ideal Christmas present until someone knocked at the door.

"Oh, hey Teddy, thanks for the coffee," Connie welcomed the man in.

"No worries, I'm so sorry for spilling yours in the first place"

"I hope none got on that _marvelous_ suit of yours," said Connie.

"I hope it didn't either, _this_ should be considered antique by now," Ted said examining his outfit. "Least I'm not the _only_ one on Centre Street to be wearing one, I saw another Santa at the Coffee stand"

"Well, you are the best person in _this_ office to wear it each year," Mike complimented

"Judging by the amount of volunteers, I'll be the _last_ one to wear it too"

"Least by then, you'll have your own big fluffy white beard," Connie joked.

"And the belly too, mind you, if I keep up these Milk and Cookies," Ted chuckled as he left two boxes of cookies on the desk, waved and walked out.

"I better get on with the case then," Connie sighed, as she grabbed her coffee and cookie box, making her way out. "See ya," she smiled.

"See ya. Oh and thanks" Mike waved as he grabbed his bagel.

_1 hour later…_

Mike headed over to the evidence safe to continue research on a recent case, walking the detour route of course, just to catch a certain beautiful A.D.A working at her desk. He loved the fact that the safe was on the other side of the building's floor and that Connie's desk was right in the middle. What he loved even more was that it would take her 19 steps to get up from her chair to the elevator while it only would take 7 steps to step into his office. While walking He also calculated that his conviction rate was nothing compared to how many times a day he would think about Connie. His arithmetic was interrupted when he passed the corner to the safe to find Teddy and his co-worker arguing.

"….when you got coffee," Sarah had started.

"Whadda ya mean that's not your case?" exclaimed the cookie-crumb-covered attorney in red. "Why, what was in there that was so important?"

Sarah and Teddy suddenly lowered their voices when they realised Mike was right in front of them

"Ted, what are you talking about? That's not mine," said Sarah, seemingly embarrassed with Mike near by.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just getting something from here," Mike said as he pressed the keys on the lock to get his evidence. He then went back to his office, _gladly_ going the _scenic route_ again.

"By the way, it's too early for you to be wearing that _stupid_ Santa suit!" Sarah continued to argue, thinking Mike was out of earshot.

"You always have to be the D.A office Grinch don't cha?" growled Teddy as he stormed out to the elevator.

_20 minutes later…_

7 or more Gunshots were heard outside the D.A's office followed by a few screams before Centre Street fell dead silent. _Someone killed Santa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** [Cue theme song]_

Got your seat belt's on yet? Brace yourself for a bumpy ride, it may get a bit confusing next chapter because the time span will jump around a bit. Stay tuned :)

Thanks so much for reading... or staring at the page and scrolling. haha xoxox


	2. Blood Stained Snow

**Happy New Year! I wish you all the very best for 2012!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my first chapter and also for the encouraging messages.**

**I've been struggling with this story because I couldn't keep it simple, it was so twisty that my brain fried, haha. Also I'm finding it hard to write about the snow since it's 100ºF here. I hope to update it ASAP when I get back from the beach. See you soon :D ****xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**Bloodstained Snow**

_Monday_

_20__th__ December_

_Centre Street_

_1pm_

"Someone's going on the naughty list this year," Detective Bernard cagily stated as he observed the victim's dead body and jotted notes in his pad.

"Well, if they weren't on it before, they certainly are _now_," Detective Lupo circumspectly concluded as he covered the body with the coroner's blanket, also jotting down notes. The two pointed to the snow as they carefully moved around the taped off crime scene. The snow crunched under their feet as they crouched over the crimson spatters of blood.

"Wait there's more over there," B pointed out and moved towards his discovery, "How did that get over here?" he asked himself. "Hey! Make sure you get a sample of that, would you?" he commanded one of the CSU officers as he made his way back to Lupo.

"No wallet or ID. Just a suitcase, an empty one," Bernard read out to Lupo. "Oh and a half empty cookie box," he added.

"A few witnesses say his name is Theodore Livvery, assistant and boyfriend of Sarah Micheal, the Chief of the Investigative division, ," Lupo continued.

"That's McCoy's floor," B said as they walked into the building adjacent to the crime scene as the body was driven away to the Coroner's office. The guard of the DA's office had told everyone to stay put on their floors.

_DA's Office_

_1.30pm_

The detectives hopped into the elevator along with some other officers. They were reminded yet again what time of year it was when the Christmas music was softly playing.

Lupo cheekily asked Bernard, "So was the Cookie box half empty, B, or half full?"

Bernard only responded with a goofy smile.

The elevator reached the floor and the doors opened to the whole members of the DA's office floor huddled in a group. They were murmuring to each other in confusion and shock. Meanwhile others were on phones, because the place had hundreds of phones ringing at once. Poor Jessica, Jack's secretary was working up a sweat trying to keep up with them all at her desk.

Lupo and Bernard revealed to the office that the shooting victim involved was assumed to be Theodore Livvery. Everyone gasped and was outraged.

"No, not Teddy," some shouted.

"Look, I know you're angry right now, but we must catch leads as early as we can, so if you know anyth-" Lupo began to explain.

"You mean while Teddy's body is still warm?" an attorney bellowed.

"We're sorry to upset you," Bernard intervened, "We wanna catch the son-of-a-bitch as much as you do. We're on the same team here, so help us out to end this mess as soon as possible"

Jack stormed out of his office and suggested, "The quickest way to do this is for everyone to line up and be interviewed in Mike's office, the copy room, my own office and the conference room."

The attorneys eventually began to shuffle to specific rooms.

Mike usually would object to others using his office, but this was an exception. In fact, he deliberately chose to leave his door open during the day just for Connie to freely walk in and out of.

"Does any one know where Ms. Micheal is?" Lupo asked as he was directed to her desk near the evidence safe. He noticed something on the ground and it was a wallet. "Theodore Livvery," he read out loud to himself.

"Lupo?" a concerned voice asked. "Is it who's I think it is?"

"Yeah," he sighed

"Damn! I...was.. I was just talking to him, an..an hour ago… he even went out and bought me coffee"

"I'm sorry that you lost him, Connie. Do you mind if we take a seat, here"

"No, not at all," she said as they both sat down at a desk in private.

"So ..er.. his girlfriend, huh?," Lupo started.

"Uh? Wait no, I'm not...wasn't his g-"

"Sorry, no.. um, I-I mean his girlfriend was last seen speaking to him, or arguing, rather"

"Oh, yeah, that would be Sarah. Sarah Micheal." Connie was beginning to become flustered. "Mike went around there during their row, maybe he knows something"

"Ok, thanks, yeah I think he's with Bernard now" Lupo noted. When he looked back up he caught eyes with Connie and they both half-smiled.

"Do you remember Ted carrying a suitcase of some sort, when he got you coffee?"

"He was on his way to the courthouse when he bumped into me, he didn't have a suitcase. But he did however have one on his way back when he entered Mike's office to hand me my new coffee. Mike went to the evidence safe an hour after."

"Ok, thanks for that. Please keep the coffee cup, when you're done with it so...you know, just in case-"

"For a positive ID backup?" she questioned.

"yup"

"Smart move detective, I'll get it right now. Can I leave though? The bank on the corner should have CCTV running. And we've got probable cause."

"Yeah, sure. That'll be fine. Thanks again"

Meanwhile in Mike's office, "So, Sarah Micheal, the chief of the Investigative Division," Bernard began.

"At the safe you said you overheard Ms. Micheal and Ted argue over a suitcase?"

"She was insisting that the suitcase Ted brought in with him was the wrong one.. and that something about coffee…" Mike informed.

"mm?"

"She said something like 'If you hadn't have gotten the coffee, this wouldn't have happened'… Mike paused, "Wait… Connie was the reason why he got that coffee in the first place. He spilled Connie's so he went back to buy a new one. She came into the office while he went back out." He then trailed off into deep thought of worst-case scenarios. _What if that was Connie that went back to get the coffee? What if she was the one brutally murdered? What if-_

"Mike?"

"Uh. Yes, Detective?"

"Not that I like to jump to conclusions but it seemed to be a personal attack, like a direct hit on the victim as well as a robbery. I don't think Connie was the target."

"Right, right. You're right," trying his best to hide his anxiety.

"And besides, we all know even a trained assassin wouldn't be able to stop our Rubirosa!"

Bernard grinned, and so did Mike.

"True. Well, I'm assuming you'll want me to continue about Sarah's argument?"

"That'd be great"

"She called Ted's Santa suit 'stupid'. He stormed out. That was the last I had seen from them."

"Did he have a suitcase on him?"

"Yes, when he stormed out"

Lupo came over to Bernard with an inquisitive look on his face as he was about to read out his notes until both of their phones beeped

"That's the M.E, we better head over there" Lupo and Bernard walked out with their notes.

_Coroner's Office_

_3pm_

The detectives walked in to see Dr. Rodgers, making remarks about how it seemed warmer in there than the frosty weather of New York at that point. The detectives both stopped dead in their tracks when they arrived at the shocking confrontation. They thought they had seen it all; gun shot wounds, blunt force trauma, slashed throats, dismembered body parts, but they weren't at all prepared for today's sighting.

"Keep your badges on, boys," Dr. Rodgers warned.

"Wah…wha-what do you even say to that?" B asked, squinting in disbelief.

"Never thought I'd see that, even in my wildest dreams," Lupo stated trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

"Wildest dreams, Detective? Ha! I thought I already told you that I was already spoken for," Dr. Rodgers endearingly replied as she adjusted her felt reindeer antlers and flashing red nose. "Right, now, Mr. Clause …" she continued as she walked over to the slab to give the autopsy run-down.

"Milk and Cookie overdose, Doc?" snickered Bernard.

"Not unless the audience had a sweet tooth while observing him bleed out."

"Audience?" Lupo intervened.

"Hold your reindeers will ya, I'll get to that" She shot a sharp look and continued, "Your victim received multiple gun shot wounds to the back of the head, the face and the front of the torso, the entry wounds indicate the shooter fired at point blank range, using a 9mm. Definitely not a professional hit. But get this; right here on the victims wrist," Dr. Rodgers revealed as she rolled the cadaver's arm over pointing to a fine dark powder, "There seems to gun shot residue on your victim"

"That explains the blood at the crime scene that was far away from the body," Bernard remembered, "Santa fired back"

"And here's the real stunner; that Theodore Livvery coffee cup I.D you asked me to run? Turned out to be a negative match to your victim. This man is named Jacob Marsh, he's in our system as a Divorce lawyer. Have to admit, not the most loved lawyers."

"And the cookie box?"

"The are fingerprints on it are from an Unsub, Ted and a Sarah Micheal.

So basically, you've got a an unidentified bleeding cookie monster on the run, that has a gun and is full of rage"

"Uh, Thanks Doc."

"Good luck"

"Merry Christmas," Lupo said as they walked out.

Bernard waved and Dr. Rodgers nodded

"So a divorce lawyer, a couple having a row and a killer? Sounds like the perfect sitcom for a love diamond" B mentioned, "Now we get to break it to the widow just before Christmas. (_Sigh) _I sure love Mondays"

"I'd really love to know what was so important in that suitcase!"

Just as they exited the building, Lupo's phone then began to ring.

"Lupo."

"Hey it's Connie, have you boys got your seatbelts on? You won't believe this CCTV footage! Ha!"

"Ok thanks, we'll be right over" Lupo turned to Bernard as they headed over to the Crime Lab.


	3. A picture tells a thousand words

Hey There!

Thanks so much for the reading my story! Sorry I'm taking so long to post chapters.

I'd love to thank DaisyDay, theSilverChef, fadelegance, LTP-girl, 25thday and originalsnookiedarookie for their lovely reviews.

I'll apologise now for any errors in tense during this chapter when it jumps from present day to CCTV. (The CCTV stuff is shown in italics).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**A picture tells a thousand words**

_20__th__ December_

_One Police Plaza_

_Crime Lab _

_3.45pm_

Connie stood wide-eyed at the numerous giant monitors in the dark but advanced Crime Lab. Lupo and Bernard wandered in to see what the CCTV revealed.

"Hey guys, look what I found." She said as she shoved the technician out of the way to use the controls. The monitors showed a recognizable and panoramic view of Centre Street with the Manhattan DA's office and Courthouse buildings on opposite sides of the road.

"Ok, so at 10.15; Teddy...The real Teddy is reading his phone while he's going to the courthouse without a suitcase." She says as she points to _a man in a Santa suit walking and focusing on a phone._

"We never found a phone, "Bernard interrupted.

Connie cleared her throat and continued, " 5 minutes later; he comes out again, this time dragging a suitcase along behind him." _The man on the monitor reading his phone is now pulling a suitcase down the courthouse steps. He makes his way over to the coffee stall but doesn't stop._ "Oh, there's me!.. Eww, Look at my hair," Connie criticised

_The woman on the screen is seen juggling a bagel, her satchel and two coffees as she walks out from the counter and goes around the side of it towards the DA's office._ "This must be where we bump.."

_Connie sideswipes the busy man reading his phone and one coffee cup goes flying. It smashes on the ground and sprays everywhere. Connie is holding the surviving coffee, bagel and satchel as she and the man are disorientated momentarily. They then inspected the mess and apologised._

"Seat belts on? …Watch this!"

_While the two people beside the stall go separate ways, another man in a Santa suit walks up to the stall counter and pushes his suitcase inwards. The original Santa then joins next to him and places his own suitcase down._

"Keep your eyes on the two suitcases!"

_As Ted paid for the new coffee, the doppelganger reached down and grabs Ted's suitcase by mistake. Ted grabbed the wrong suitcase also after the second Santa has already left. Ted then walked off towards the DA's office without noticing._

"Wow, good find Con-"

"I'm not finished, there's more!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm watching," said a surprised Bernard.

"After we fast forward half an hour…" Connie squinted and pouted at the controls of the computer and the technician grabbed them back.

"He comes out after his kafuffle with Sarah, holding the suitcase. To return it , it looks like. Can you fast forward that again for me, please?"

…

_A slim blonde figure walked out of the DA's office._

"Ok, stop! That's Sarah, there. This is as far as I got with the tapes before you guys came"

_The saddened figure walked out and stood in front of the DA's office as though looking for someone. All of a sudden, Santa came back. Sarah talked to him and grabbed the suitcase; she crouched down and opened it to see the contents. She retrieved a folder and began to smile. She pulled out a Cookie box out of her pocket and gave it to him. Santa went to go and grab it but something caught his attention. He turned around to find a gun pointed directly at his face. The shooter is unfortunately off screen but a white hand under a black glove is slightly visible. Santa went for something from his belt as Sarah let out a scream. Santa packed a piece. The two guns aimed opposite each other were almost touching at the barrel when they fired madly. The Cookie box dropped to the ground during the hailstorm of gun flashes and smoke that swallowed the frosty air. The bystanders on Centre Street all flinched; some ran for their lives, some casually walked around or across the street while others remained still as though their feet were set in concrete. They were unable to move and were too scared to even breathe._

Every soul in the Crime lab watching the High Definition wide screened horror in front of them fell silent. _The guns finally stop firing_. Momentarily, only the soft hum of the machinery could be heard until everyone resumed back to work.

_Meanwhile on screen, Santa fell violently to the ground. The shaken shooter anxiously walked over to the open suitcase. He was dressed fully in black including a balaclava. He also was clenching his right shoulder. He was in a lot of pain as he crouched over the opened suitcase. With Sarah out of sight and witnesses in public suffering from bystander's effect, the attacker easily rummages through his loot. He removes a glove, picks up the Cookie box and eats some Cookies too. The Unsub makes an escape with some documents and the two weapons_. His footprints melt by the time detectives arrive.

"Wait a minute, there's a guard that usually stands right at the door, where was he in all of this?" Lupo remembered

The technician rewinds back to Sarah coming out of the DA's building, _she is then seen talking to the guard, who decides to walk inside, never to be seen again until he stumbles across the crime scene. He was the one who made the 911 call._

"hmmm. We'll have to interview him tomorrow, after we go through the phonebook of a witness list"

"That's it for the CCTV footage. I'll start looking over the guards log books," Connie stood up, "Hopefully he's still on duty right now."

"You deserve a medal for this treasure trove, Connie" Bernard smiled.

"Har Har" she attempted her best to laugh in Pirate.

Just as she was about to make her way out, she jumped back to dodge sideswiping Mike who had just arrived in the room.

"The Attorney General sends his regards for taking your time in a case involving one their own."

"Meh, tell him to hold his reindeers," Bernard said while strangely picturing Dr. Rodgers in her reindeer ears again.

"Yeah, besides, he's not just one of "their own", he's one of _our_ own too," Lupo looked up at Mike and the shared a friendly smile.

"Before we start kissing under the Mistletoe, how about we get back to work!" Jack jumped in.

Mike claimed that, "If we get this guy, we could try and have him for armed robbery, murder in the first degree, and larceny"

"_When_…. _When_ we get this guy," Connie corrected

"Optimist!" Jack concluded as he wandered out from the Crime Lab.

"Well, before we can look for the killer we best inform Mrs. Marsh about her husband." Lupo miserably proposed.

"And what about Teddy? He shares a house with his sister who lives near the city, maybe she knows something about his whereabouts," Connie added.

"And Away we go," Bernard waved at the ADA's

"Oh, Merry Christmas Mrs. Marsh! By the way… you'll be spending it alone this Winter," Lupo Mockingly rehearsed as they were warming up in the car. They both let out a depressed sigh.

…

After the bad news was delivered and loose ends were tied up. It was confirmed that Jacob Marsh was in the wrong place at the wrong time but with the right weapon. Rather than being titled collateral damage, Jacob sacrificed his own life to let Sarah escape. He was the Santa that didn't make it to Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Theodore and Stacy Livvery residence<em>

_6pm_

*Knock Knock Knock Knock!

A teary red-eyed woman opened the door, somewhat worried about the two detectives standing at her door.

"Ms. Livvery?," the shivering Lupo asked.

"That was quick!.. Come on in," she sniffled and dried her eyes. "So you've caught my bro's killer then. Or am I the suspect?"

The detectives where quite surprised by her questions. "I'm sorry Ms. Livvery?," Bernard asked.

"His Killer?" Lupo speculated, "What makes you think he was murdered?"

"News travels fast when you work in the DA's office, as I'm sure you are aware of that detectives," she shot back seemingly calm about the whole situation.

"Hmm well _actually _we're here to ask you if saw him today- after he went missing. We think this was around 12-12.30" Bernard stated.

"Huh?"

"We don't believe he's dead, just missing."

"He's alive! Oh, what a relief! I really thought… you know, that he was-"

"That's ok. So do you know if there has been any threats made towards him recently or if he didn't get along with anyone, such as at work?" Lupo grabbed his notepad.

"No. That's absurd! Everybody loves Teddy! And I'm not just saying that, he pretty much gets fan mail, for Pete's sake!"

"Well, there could be a chance that someone is out to get him, do you have somewhere safe to stay in the meantime?"

"Um.. I 'spose I could go to my parents up north. But what if he tries to call here? or-"

"We'll keep an eye the apartment and track incoming calls, don't worry. His photo should be on the news any minute now. There's bound to be someone who knows something," Bernard reassured her while checking his Rolex.

"Do you mind if we take a look at…err the fan mail, please?" Lupo said hesitantly.

"No, not at all. He keeps them just over here…"

She turned on the TV and went into a distant room of the apartment. The TV came on at a loud volume, _"If anyone knows anything about the whereabouts of Teddy Livvery, please contact the hotline number on your screen. He was last seen wearing a Santa suit and holding a suitcase on Centre Street in Manhattan this-"_

Suddenly there was a shuffling noise coming from the back door.

Lupo and Bernard reached for their weapons and suggested that Ms. Livvery should stay put.

The figure crept in through the door while pointing what was in it's hand around the room. It quickly turned around.

"N.Y.P.D! Stop where you are!" Lupo barked.

The figure was shocked and went to grab something by the door.

"Stop! Drop your weapon!" Bernard added

"I said stop!" Lupo yelled even harsher.

"Woah! Woah! Ok. Easy!" the figure exclaimed as he flicked on the light, put his hands in the air and threw his keys and mobile in the bowl beside the door. It was Teddy!

"So you ..err..must be here about my missing wallet then, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Greetings from the bottom of the page!

I hope you're still hanging on to the plot wagon after that one! There's still plenty more to come... We've only just gone around the first corner on _this_ ride! :D


	4. Sarah's suitcase

**A/N:** G'day! Sorry for taking ages to continue this story, I certainly intend to finish it. Thanks for all the great and helpful reviews along the way and I hope it continues to remain interesting to you.

**Previously in Santa's Suitcase:** Teddy works at the DA's office and has a suitcase to give his co-worker Sarah, CCTV reveals that Teddy's suitcase gets swapped with an identical one belonging to someone (Jacob Marsh) dressed the same (in a Santa suit), an amateur shooter appears to retrieve the suitcase while Sarah gets the suitcase from Jacob, Jacob is shot dead by the shooter while Sarah runs away with some documents, the shooter grabs the suitcase and goes off. Teddy is missing and the detectives go to his and his sister's residence, only to find him walk through the door without a suitcase.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**Sarah's Suitcase**

_20__th__ December_

_Theodore and Stacy Livvery residence_

_6.30pm_

After everyone had calmed down, they all took seats in the living room. Ms. Livvery poured tea shakily and the fine china began to rattle uncontrollably. Ted gently laid his hand on his sisters trembling hands in attempt to comfort her. They both were just able to put the teapot down and to sit still.

"Anyone care to share what the heck is going on?" Ted laughed in nervousness.

"Long story, short. Mr. livvery we-" Lupo began

"Please, call me Teddy"

"Teddy, we thought you were murdered today outside the DA's office, at least we believe it was meant to look like you were.

"O…kay?," his eyes went shifty trying to absorb what he just heard.

"This must be difficult to take for you both, and we have asked your sister this already, but is there anyone who has a grudge against you, by any chance?"

"Uh, no, no one who I can think of. Everyone shows me great respect, actually."

"Fan mail, Ted," Stacy whispered to him with a confident smile.

"Oh, shucks, too much respect from people sometimes" He shyly added.

"Haha, I wish I had fan mail!" B smiled, and so did Lupo.

"Well, to be honest, I receive Santa's letters more than anything." Said Ted

B (cleared his throat) and continued, "So any odd ones or unusual ones, perhaps obsessive?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Ok Mr-.. Ted, we'll take a look anyway. Meanwhile, could you please go through what happened today, why you had a suitcase with you?" asked Lupo.

"Oh yes, that darn old thing! I received a txt message from my co- worker, Sarah asking me to pick up a suitcase that she left outside one of the courtrooms. So I went over there and there it was- under the black bench in the hallway outside courtroom 4, just as the txt mentioned. I grabbed it to give to Sarah. When I gave it to her she seemed annoyed, and said that I got the wrong one. Which was weird because she just asked me to get it for her in her message. She seemed to snap as though she was nervous or anxious about something"

"And what about getting coffee around that time?"

"Ah, mm hmm, the coffee wasn't for me, it was for Connie Rubirosa. You see, I ran into her as she was coming away from the bagel stall. I knocked her coffee out of her hands, clumsy me. I went back to buy her a new one while she went in to the DA's office. She said I shouldn't worry about it but I insisted."

"Mm hmm. And what happened next?" Lupo asked.

"Well, I bought the coffee, but the strangest thing happened; I thought I was seeing double. There was an identical Santa next to me at the counter; he seemed a bit down on his luck, you know what I mean? As if he'd lost a case or something. I'm guessing he was a lawyer too judging by the suitcase he had too. Funny, what are the chances of two Santa's carrying suitcases with them instead of wearing ordinary suits and holding briefcases, ey? I wasn't the only Santa on Centre street I 'spose. Anyway, after that, I went in to give the coffee to Connie and the suitcase to Sarah"

"Is that what you two argued about...all this mess is about, a.. a wrong suitcase?" asked a hysterical Stacy.

"Stace, it's alright, let me answer the detectives' questions"

She wandered into the other room again to grab the fan mail.

"We'll just grab your phone if that's alright, for all we know she might be just about to call y-"

A phone suddenly started to ring and the room fell silent.

"Hey Loo," Bernard answered as he began to walk around the room, "Teddy's alive, he's here at his sister's..."

"Here. Here's my phone, I just want her back!" Ted gave Lupo his phone.

"So what did you do with the suitcase that Sarah said it wasn't hers?" Lupo continued.

"I went back to the Supreme court building first to see if I could find the other guy in a Santa suit but I had no luck, but someone grabbed my arm and asked, "Hey, shouldn't you be in court right now?" I told them that I was looking for the owner of the case. They said they thought I was Jacob Marsh. They told me he was supposed to be in family court that morning. I didn't get that person's name I'm sorry. But, I went over to family court and asked the guard if he had seen Jacob, the other Santa with a suitcase, he said that he would locate the room and hand it to him personally.

"Do _you_ know Jacob Marsh, personally?" Lupo asked as he jotted down the info.

"No, No I don't, sorry. Should I?"

"Well you deserve to know who he _was_"

"_Was_?"

"He was the one that was shot and killed outside the DA's office. We thought he was you at first."

"Oh gosh!"

"He actually stopped Sarah from being shot because of the suitcase"

"So he saved her.

"What was that Loo?" Bernard asked on the phone.

Something caught Stacy's eye as she re-entered the living room, she then screamed "Oh my gosh! It's Sarah!"

Bernard moved the phone away from his face and raised his voice, "quick, turn on the TV Lupes!"

"_Following the recent report of Ted Livvery, who went missing this morning, new updates have flown in saying that his co-worker, Sarah Micheal, has in fact been kidnapped and is being held hostage by an unknown group of men in black skii masks. They are demanding some kind of important documentation apparently that Ted has got. Just a warning to our viewers, some of the next footage may cause some distress..."_

"_No! Oh No!" said Stacey_

_What? No!" Ted asked in shock_

"_Ok guys, you don't have to see this" _Lupo said as he began to move both Stacey and Ted out of the room.

_A video appeared on screen of a bound, bruised and bloody Sarah sitting in front of two masked kidnappers holding a knife to her throat as she begins to demand the ransom to the camera,_

"_Please help me! Ted, if you're watching this..._

"_No I want to see her!" Ted pushed Lupo aside and sat in front of the screen. Sarah continued on screen,_

"_Ted, I'm so sorry I yelled at you today, I love you Ted!" _(The kidnapper then shoved her a little to encourage her to read what was behind the camera) _"That suitcase I wanted this morning had some important documentation involving an on going search for a fugitive, I can't reveal their identity but they have a message for you". (she began to read) _

"_Ted Livvery, I know you're out there, and I want my file. If you think you're safe after getting away today, you're wrong. I know all about your girlfriend, she seems nice, but how's your little sis, Stacy going? We wouldn't want her to miss anymore of those payments on that new house now would we?..."_

"New house?" Ted asked as he looked over his sister and back at the TV again.

"_See, it's fun to read people's files when you can dig up dirt on them. But, dig anything up from my files and there won't be any fun here for Sarah. I've written a letter for you, Teddy, I hope you like it." _

(Sarah was already crying her eyes out but was nudged again to continue)_ "Please, Teddy, do what they say, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just want to come home, come home to you!" _

The video finished and the reporter put up the photos again of the 'missing' Teddy as well as a photo of Sarah.

"_A ransom letter was also submitted into the station, that will be handed over to the NYPD immediately." _The Reporter concluded. Ted was grasping the screen and was on his knees.

"Look, Teddy, the new house... I can explain," Stacy crouched beside the man who looked different than her usual lovable, sweet brother. "It was a surprise for you and Sarah and the-." She hesitated, hoping Teddy would butt in. Luckily he did.

"But why would you risk foreclosure on this house. Mum's house. You need somewhere to live, sis"

"Sarah and I were organising a Christmas present for you. A brand new fresh house! It's got 3 bedrooms, a big kitchen and a big backyard. Sarah agreed to let me live at her apartment while I sell _this_ old house. But I wasn't going to sell this until I knew you were completely happy with Sarah. I know she's been acting weird these past few months, but you've gotta believe me, it's because she loves you and she's scared... scared for the future with you. She told me she doesn't want to live with or love anyone but you.

"Re-really?"

"How about we just focus on getting Sarah back, then we'll worry about the future," Stacy gave her brother the biggest hug.

"Yeah we saw it... Great, thanks for that, Loo." B hung up the phone and faced Lupo, "Dr. Rodger's has done another DNA test on the unsub's fingerprints and has found a match. Loo wants us back at the station." He faced Stacy and Teddy, "Sorry that we have to leave. But we'll send a squad car to-"

Lupo shot up next to B and quietly said, "We can't do that, who ever this fugitive is, they're smart. A squad car won't be enough. I don't want to risk it,"

"You really think the rat squad has made me that much of a hard-ass, Lupes? What I was going to say was that we'll send a squad car to take them to a safehouse after they've been to the station with us."

"Oh, good! Sorry B," replied Lupo.

"Oh Ye of little faith, hehe,"

"Well I'll call victim services for accommodation tonight. It won't be easy though since more people are taken care of around Christmas time."

Bernard began to repeat himself, "Oh Ye-"

"Ok, Ok I got it , haha, thanks"

B faced the distraught siblings, "As I was going to say; we'd like for you to please come with us to the station and after, we'll send a squad car to go with you to collect some belongings. We're going to put you into protection"

They all made their way out the door. Bernard patted Stace on the shoulder and Lupo attempted again to comfort Teddy by grabbing a photo he saw on the mantle piece of Sarah, Teddy and Stacy. "Don't give up Teddy", he said as gave him the photo. Teddy formed a small wobbly smile and nodded with strength.

But how could Teddy even possibly be comforted when his life had been turned upside down like a self-saucing Christmas pudding?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! I promise to make the next chap more action packed instead of TV screens and CCTV.

Coming up next in SS...

Detective Connie deserves some citation bars after more great findings,

A shoe and some cement stick two good-looking ADA's together in a lovelock,

And our favourite detectives get caught in a sleigh ride drive-by.


	5. Water Logged Flashback

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Water logged Flashback**_

_20__th__ December_

_60 Centre Street_

_Supreme Court building_

10.20am

Ted 'Teddy' Livvery always had a spring in his step this time of year, as he was an important representative of the DA's office; he did what not many dared to do. Only some knew his double identity, but didn't want to ruin tradition. He was embarrassed to walk into a formal place with such a silly outfit, but he had received a txt from a Sarah to collect her suitcase left under a wooden seat outside courtroom 4. The elevator opened and he then walked through the busy hallway. The pristine marble floors gave his footsteps way too much reverb for comfort. But his footsteps weren't grabbing nearly as much attention as his bright Santa suit did. The txt he received had mentioned that the suitcase that Sarah wanted was under a black wooden bench opposite the big doors of courtroom 4.

Teddy calmly walked dragging the suitcase that went _clunk! Clunk! Clunk!_ down the courthouse steps and across Centre Street. Along his way, he received some laughter from little kids passing by. He really enjoyed the fact that he brightened someone's day. After all, it had been very chilly over the last two weeks.

Teddy was almost at his office when he collided into ADA Rubirosa.

_21__st__ December_

_Interview room_

_27__th__ Precinct_

_2am_

"Teddy, Teddy. Wake up." said a warm and friendly voice. It was his sister sitting next to him.

"Hmm. Wah?"

"You're dozing off again. The police are finished asking you questions"

"This officer here will escort you to a safe location, and we promise to let you know if any updates arrive on the whereabouts of Sarah" Van Burren said as she brought in the officer. "We will find her"

Teddy wiped his eyes and looked around the green old paint scraped walls with a sigh. He knew this nightmare he woke up to was still far from over.

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later...<em>

Connie's Jimmy Choo's clacked along the floor on her way onto the second floor of the building. The smell of an over-used and burning coffee maker filled the air of the 27th Precinct. She cringed at the sight of the brown sludge that was filling Detective Bernard's mug. He gave it a whiff and that alone was enough to wake him up.

"Ok, it's official, the grime in my shower tiles looks more appetising than this mug of sh-

"Well Detective, you should see the state of your paperwork!"

"Oh hey Rubirosa, I'll work on it today, I promise"

"Thought I'd bring you the morning report to help wake you up," they both smiled as she opened a file on the desk. Lupo came out of Leutenant Van Burren's office and leaned over the file too. "Morning"

"Good morning. So," Connie began, "I followed up on the log from some of the guards on duty at family court and at the DA's office yesterday and they shows that the guard at family court was given a suitcase from Teddy in which he passed it on to lost property. The suitcase the Killer wasn't after, in other words. See here's the transaction there"

She flipped through some photos of the guard receiving the suitcase and turned to another log.

"Meanwhile, the guard at the DA's office wrote in his log about the incident involving the crime he called in...between... 12 and 12.30, but he left out the part where he was called in to the office building for something by Sarah. The guard's off duty today, so I'll head over to his house this morning to see what that was all about and more importantly why he didn't book it in his log.

"Thanks Connie, need someone to go with you?" B asked

"No thank you, I should be fine. Better than sitting around doing paper work all day, ha!" She directly looked at Bernard again.

"Haha yes, it would help if certain detectives did their work so you wouldn't have to dot their i's too." He replied

"I'm guessing you two caught the news last night, right?" Connie asked as she packed up her folder and handed out the evidence on the desk, trying to hide her sadness.

"Yeah, we're so sorry, Connie, about Sarah. But from what I've learnt in Intel, she has a great chance of making it. And don't you worry, we'll make sure we'll catch the kidnappers" Lupo said as he helped her grab the remaining things.

"Before Christmas?" she tried to lift a smile and not sound too cynical.

"Before Christmas" Both Lupo and Bernard said in harmony.

The desk phone suddenly rang.

"Lupo."

Connie stayed around incase it was important.

"mmm hmm..." He began to jot down some details. As Bernard attempted to drink his coffee while Connie gave him a disgusted look. He stuck his tongue out which made her giggle.

"Thanks honey." Lupo laughed and hung up. He picked up his notes and read them to the two people mucking around. "That was Dr. Rodgers and she has come back with some more test results. Yesterday a document was found around the corner and handed in to CSU. It was said to have belonged to the crime scene. Rodgers said that although it was water logged she was able to bring out some ink that's inside the paper. Up the top they were stamped with the seal of the Supreme Court. And the only words Dr. Rodgers could salvage were "fraud" and "multiple alias'. Someone was obviously after current or previous trials in Supreme court."

Bernard's pager went off. "We better head over to TARU, Lupes, don't forget the CCTV tapes we gotta go through"

"As well as the text message Ted recieved from Sarah"

"Alright, I better be off. I'll call you if I find anything new," Connie nodded said as she made her way out. She almost seemed as though she was rushing to get out.

After the Detective's thanked her, she only got up to the doorway when she bumped into someone. Her folder fell to the ground and she began picking up the papers. A warm hand touched hers. She jumped.

"Mike!"

"Sorry to run into you like that. I saw you coming but I just couldn't move!" His blue eyes lifted from the pile on the ground to her eyes

"Oh.. that's alright. I guess I went too fast, ha!" she began to blush.

All the papers were back in the folder and she was about to head out. "I've got some update's for you on the case. I'm just about to go to the guard's house if you'd like to join me" She mentioned.

"Yep, sure. I've got the car here, ready to go."

"I hope you've got your vests on, Detectives" Anita Van Burren said as she was coming out of her office. She lowered her glasses from her face. "We've got a situation over on Centre Street"


	6. Déjà Vu

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Déjà Vu**_

_21__st__ December_

_11am_

Lupo flicked on the siren and Bernard pumped down on the accelerator as they sped through traffic. The traffic was surprisingly generous today. Lupo asked Bernard; "What kind of 'situation over on Centre Street', do you think Loo might be talking about?"

"I don't know. The hot dog man ran out of hotdogs?" Bernard jokingly replied as he checked his mirrors. They shared a giggle.

The Crown Vic arrived out front of the courthouse steps only to find a giant crowd of people surrounding two brawlers in the centre.

Lupo and Bernard got out with their hands on their holsters, ready to withdraw their weapons if need be. The uniformed officers that were already at the scene struggled to maintain the huge group. The two guys in the centre continued fighting.

After some warnings and orders the detectives eventually broke through the crowd. They were shocked to find that Teddy Livvery as one of the brawlers. Bernard grabbed Ted while Lupo grabbed the other man.

"And what's your name?" Lupo asked him, "You're coming with us. Both of you," Lupo added as he wrestled the handcuffs onto the bruised and beaten man.

"Ted, you better have good explanation for this," said Bernard dragging Teddy to a separate patrol car, disappointedly.

"OK Folks," Bernard addressed the crowd, "move along, now." They then gradually dispersed. News cameras took plenty of pictures of the scene, while suddenly a uniformed officer approached Bernard.

"Hello detectives, thanks for your crowd control. I'm officer Mankeigh, the one that called your Lieutenant,"

"Hi officer," Bernard greeted as Lupo walked over too.

"My partner and I were on foot patrol when we called it in. I recognised Teddy from last night's news and thought it was a good idea to notify you."

"Thanks for the call, officer, do you know why he was fighting, Mr. Williamson over there?" Lupo asked, pointing to the backseat of the patrol car.

"I believe I overheard some people say that he's one of Jacob Marsh's clients"

"Ok thanks, is there anything else, officer?"

"Sorry detectives, people usually go quiet when you bring out the pepper spray. But I guess Teddy and Mr. Williamson must have been here originally to pay respects to Jacob."

"Thanks officer"

"Have you guys seen, Johno today?"

"Who? The guard that usually works at the DA's"

"Yeah, I heard he was the one that called it in yesterday. Hope he's doing alright."

"Oh Yep. Connie Rubirosa and Mike Cutter are checking up on him today," Lupo answered.

"Good luck with the case then... Wow, I've always wanted to work with homicide."

"With this call and tip you gave us, we'll put a good word in for you, Officer Mankeigh" Bernard said encouragingly.

Robert_ Johno Residence_

_Lower Manhattan_

_*Knock! Knock! Knock!*_

"Oh Hey Mr Cutter... and Miss Rubirosa, What are you guys doing here?" The friendly man welcomed them when he opened the door to the nice suburban house. The man had a left black eye that was faintly visible.

"Hey Robert, how are you doing today?" Connie asked.

"Umm not bad, considering what happened yesterday. Why don't you two come in from the cold, ey?"

"Thanks. Look, we know you've already spoken to the police that were at the scene but would it be all right if we ask you a few questions about it?" Mike asked as he followed the man through the house, into the kitchen.

"Oh ok. Sure... Have a seat. I'll just get you guys some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Robert. Wow. Are you renovating?" said Connie as she spotted a room that had dry wall lining with a ladder, floor covering and a paint pan inside.

"Yeah! This is going to be our Sunroom. My wife and I have wanted to do this for 5 years now and finally we have the chance. You should come by for lunch when it's finished, if you'd like.

Robert walked to the bench while Connie and Mike sat at the table and chairs.

"Won't be long now, I've boiled the kettle," Robert came by and sat opposite the ADA's.

"So, Robert, we wanted to ask you about what happened yesterday," Connie laid out some paperwork on the table.

"Oh yes, out of all the years I've worked as a guard at the DA's, this has never happened. My boss gave me some time off. I definitely need it. So what would you like to know?"

"Well, we read your log, Robert," Mike started

"Yeah?"

"Is it an accurate depiction of what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, of course... Why? Did I make a spelling error or use the wrong ink or something? You never usually check my log." The Kettle started to whistle, just as Robert's nerves grew.

"We're checking your log because you are involved in a homicide case," Connie added.

"Homi-... I..I better go get that," Robert ran into the kitchen.

Connie and Mike shared a concerned look. Robert then calmly retrieved the drinks and sat down again.

"You helped Sarah Micheal with something. You didn't write it down. Why?" Mike asked.

"Oh didn't I? I guess it wasn't that important then"

"Wasn't important?"

"Nope," He shyly took a sip from his own mug of hot chocolate.

"If it wasn't so important, why not just tell us then, Robert?" Connie scolded.

Robert placed his mug down and sighed as if he was in defeat.

"Sarah asked me to take care of something. No big deal, really?"

"What was it?" Connie leaned forward and asked.

"She found some broken glass in the lobby of the DA's office. She reported it to me. So I went to the lobby and took care of it.

"How did you take care of it. Did you report it later?"

"I. Uh. No."

"Why not, that's protocol, isn't it?" Mike asked

"Well it was only a tiny amount on the floor. It was just an accident. Ok?"

Connie raised an eyebrow and took a sip of hot chocolate, as Robert continued, "Look, I'm really sorry for not reporting it, I really thought it was nothing. How does this relate to the homicide case?"

"That's what we're here to work out. How'd you get a black eye, Robert?" asked Connie.

"It..It was from slipping over the glass and into a statue in the lobby. You know, it's the blind folded lady with the scales of justice. They're repairing it down there in the storage room next to the lobby"

"Can't say I've been there. But you do know, accidents in the workforce caused by negligence can give you compensation if you are injured unnecessarily." Mike cut in

"Yes. But it's not much of a big deal, it's only a bruise."

"If someone has hurt or threatened you Robert, we can protect you." Mike mentioned while taking a sip of chocolate. He didn't realise he had a milk moustache, but Connie did. She failed at holding in her giggle.

"What?" Asked Mike, wide eyed.

"Nothing." Connie suspiciously replied as she took a sip herself. She was testing how long she could wait before telling him about it.

"Really, it's ok." Robert declared as he saw what Connie was laughing at and smiled also. His face expression changed to serious again as he stated; "I'm sorry to cut our choc 'n chat short, but I've got some renovations to do. Are there any more questions about yesterday?" " He stood up and collected the mugs and went to the kitchen.

"Um, no, that's all for the moment Robert, thanks for your time. Connie and I will let ourselves out. I'm glad to see you're alright after everything that happened yesterday." Mike concluded as he stood up and grabbed his coat. Connie looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, "He's clearly holding something back from us"

"I know Connie," he whispered back, "how about we let those lies and nerves brew until he explodes, next time we pop in and visit?"

"Ok then, I hope it works" she grabbed her coat and started to make her way out with mike.

"It will work. It always does," Mike confidently said.

They made their way out to the front door. Mike turned to close the door but saw though the window that Robert hopped onto the phone. Mike thought about going back in but changed his mind. He was just about to turn around when he saw his own reflection, and his new moustache.

"Hey!"

Connie halted and looked back at Mike, he went red while she let out a little laugh.

"Oh, I was going to tell you," she said as she walked back up the small steps in front of him.

"Were you, really?" He asked in a low voice,

"Well.. I thought I'd let it brew for a while" she cheekily replied as she slapped a napkin on his gob and walked away.

Mike cleaned his face in disbelief.

"Are you coming, Mike" she asked, already waiting at the car. He then followed with a smile.

_Interview room 2_

_27__th__ precinct_

"So, You're Alan Williamson?" Bernard began while Lupo was out of the room.

"Yes, that's me. Why have you arrested me?

"For... disturbing the peace." Bernard replied calmly while reading the file in front of him

"Disturbing the peace? You gotta be kidding me!" Alan exclaimed in disbelief and added; "Ted's the one who's destroyed all of the peace!"

"Ok, why don't you explain what happened at Centre street, then?"

"Easy. I came to pay respect for my brother, Jacob, when that asshole decided to show his face. How dare he! He's the one that should have been-"

"Killed?" Benard interrupted

"Oh don't tell me, I'm a suspect, now."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Alan, but yes, fighting a marked man at the place where he was in the cross-hairs does look a little suspicious."

"I don't want to kill him. I just... I just wish my brother didn't die."

"You were obviously close to Jacob, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Ever since our Dad died, about 5 years ago, Jake found me. I was 19 back then. Dad ran away with my mum and he left Jake's mum. We're half brothers. Dad left my mum after a couple of years too, when I was 14. So, meeting Jake was like closure to me," Allan explained and then started to raise his voice, "Now I have no brother. All because of...of..."

_Interview room 1_

"Ted!" Lupo sternly began, "What the heck do you think you were doing?"

"Lupo, I.. I. Went to pay my respects to Jacob. I was the one that should have his loved one's crying at my photo on the steps. Not Jacob, I suppose I went to say sorry to his wife" said Ted

"We know you feel guilty about Jacob, but when we specifically put you in witness protection, we do it so we can keep you under the radar, not so you can fight with the victims brother in front of News cameras where the killer... Whom I might remind you about, is still out there looking for _you_," Lupo explained while beginning to sound tense.

"Yeah, but... I didn't expect Allan to just jump me like that. I was only going to be one minute but he decided to show me how much he's hurting when I arrived at the memorial site. He saw me arrive from the corner of the building."

Lupo began writing down on his note pad but hesitated when Ted added;

"It was as though he was expecting me to be there."

_*knock knock*_

_The door opened and Lupo looked back._

"_Sorry to interrupt Lupes, but TARU just dropped this in." Bernard walked in, holding a parcel. _

"_Excuse me, Ted. Don't go anywhere"_

_Lupo got up and he and Bernard went into the veiwing room. Anita Van Burren also entered from the office door._

"_Oh, that was quick." Anita said, "They've I.D'd the letter that was submitted into the 2-7 this morning, while you two were at Centre street."_

"_What kind of letter?" Lupo asked weerily._

_Bernard's eyes widened as he pulled out the evidence. _

"_The ransom letter"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for your patience with my rare and inconsistent postings! :)_

_Still to come in SS... A couple of loose tiles bring ADA's together + A one horse open sleigh shoot up. + More mystery unfolds about Sarah._


	7. A Pain in the Antony

_**A/N: Translation for chapter 6: "**_she slapped a napkin on his gob" = "She slapped a napkin/ serviette/ tissue on his mouth" Sorry for the slang. :)

Thanks so much for reading still!

Man! Setting up a hostage situation is certainly harder than it looks!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**A Pain in the Antony**_

_27th Precinct_

Anita opened the Ransom letter carefully and Bernard read the adjacent document from TARU.

"_Enough is enough. You'll give me my documents or Sarah will be shot. The meeting place will be Ted's new house, the time will be 10.00am on Wednesday 22__nd__. Ted only," Read Anita._

Bernard then read out,_ "The system found no matches of ID to anyone in the system, however, the same fingerprints that was found on the Ransom letter was 86% identical with the fingerprints located on the cookie box that was handed in on 20__th__ December."_

"Looks like the Unsub was the shooter that didn't get what they came for. The Supreme Court Documents," said Lupo.

Bernard read the final statement, _"FBI Special Agent Antony, has also been notified of this evidence too, as he had mentioned he was working on this case too."_

"Who?" Anita and Lupo asked at the same time.

"Look what else came in the mail?" Bernard asked wittingly as their questions were about to be answered.

A stern looking man in an FBI jacket approached the office and introduced himself,

"Hello Lt. Van Burren, I'm Special Agent Antony, my sources tell me that you have a hostage negotiation on your hands," he stated as he flashed his badge. It read; _Special Agent Virgil Antony._

"Special Agent Antony, this is Detective Lupo and Detective Bernard, they are the primary detectives on this case." Anita shook his hand and introduced her fine men.

They exchanged greetings.

"To be honest, we weren't aware of the fact that the FBI were looking into this case, until now." Anita stated.

"Because of the media, the public now knows more than we want them to. It has officially become a Federal case, as of today."

"So you plan on taking over?" Anita asked,

"Yes well, I was expecting that wouldn't hand it over" He said cockily.

Anita tried to hide her disgust when she replied; "You were _right_ about that, Agent Antony. What makes you think that your badge gives you the right, to receive anyone's business? And besides, where's your paperwork for me, to agree to all of this?"

"The reason why I'm here, Lt. Van Burren, is because there is one vital piece of evidence I must hand over to you in exchange for more information on the case. The paperwork will come after our exchange."

"And what vital piece of evidence, would you be referring to? And how do we know that you won't take this case and run into the hills?"

"We have the document that the abductor wants. And why would we run, when we don't even have the suspect in custody. The public is very much so in danger, and as you've just read the ransom letter. Time is of the essence."

"Are you telling us to hurry up, or the suspect to get the exchange over and done with?" Bernard asked.

"We all better get a move on for tomorrow since the ransom letter says 10.00am is the time for the exchange. Rather than quarrel now, I shall meet you at Theodore's new house, _with the file_ at 9.30. I'll let you decide _tomorrow_ if you would still like to work on the case tomorrow. We need you and you need us. We can be on the same team, if you want us to be." He concluded as he headed out of the office.

"The nerve of that guy," Lupo began.

"Why don't we be on the same team," Bernard mimicked in a teasing-childish voice. Lupo and Bernard broke into laughter.

"Ok boys," Anita tried to settle them down without laughing too. "_It's late. How about you get some rest before tomorrows exchange, and please bring your bulletproof vests, just in case" _

"_I'll make a phone call to the DA's and check what their advice is on this"_

"_And I'll do some bedtime reading of the biography of Special Agent Antony, in the latest database edition" Joked Lupo._

"_And I'll just get my beauty sleep. Haha" B said as he headed out. He didn't make it far before Lupo shouted back,_

"_Yeah! You need it!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Coming up next, the showdown! *A chunk of Tumble weed rolls across the screen*_


	8. Jr For Ransom

**A/N: **It's been way too long since the last time I have updated this story, I was busy with school work + I was too lazy. I've been stuck on the plot for a while now and it just would not budge... I hope I can finish this story by 2013! hehe

Here's a catch up:

Ted Livvery received a txt from his girlfriend Sarah Micheal that asked him to get a suitcase for her that had important documents in it. Before Tedd delivered it to her, he bumped into a man named Jacob Marsh who also had a suitcase (one with only some divorce papers in it). They accidentally picked up each others (the wrong) suitcases without realising it at first. When Tedd realised, he couldn't find Jacob over at family court , so he handed the suitcase (that had divorce papers in it) to lost property.

When Jacob realised, he went to the DA's office to hand it to Sarah. Sarah came outside to meet with Jacob but is seen talking to the security guard (Robert Johno). Robert goes inside after Sarah tells him something and isn't seen until after.

Sarah meets Jacob to get the suitcase (that had the documents) but they are both shot at by a masked shooter. Jacob is killed by the shooter, the suitcase falls on the ground and Sarah runs away. Only one document was around the corner a day later with fingerprints belonging to the shooter. Witnesses mistake Jacob for Ted (both wearing Santa outfits), so the police thought Ted was dead and go to notify his sister (Stacy)

Detectives are at Stacy's home and Ted walks through the door. On the Tv there was a video of Sarah (Ted's gf) reading a message while kidnapped by men in skii masks. The kidnapper wanted the important documents from one of the suitcases.

The DA security guard (Johno) is interviewed by Connie and Mike at his house that's under renovation. He seems suspicious because he didn't record in his log about a broken window of the DA's office lobby. Sarah was seen earlier notifying him about it before the shooting. He also had a black eye that was visible.

As soon as the 2-7 receive a ransom letter written by Sarah's kidnapper asking for an exchange of (trading documents for Sarah) the next morning, an agent from the FBI (Antony) obnoxiously declares his involvement in the case. Antony offers to give Lt. Van Burren some vital evidence in exchange for her information on the case so far.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**Jr. for ransom**_

_Mercy Hospital_

_12pm Wednesday_

_22nd December_

"Sarah. Honey, are you awake?"

"hmm. Teddy?" Sarah opened her eyes, drowsily.

"Yeah. It's me. You're at the hospital," Ted replied.

Outside the door Detective Lupo and Bernard talked to her doctor.

"Detectives, I'm Dr. Stamplin, she shook their hands.

" Is she going to be alright?" Bernard asked

"Yes, she seemed to be under some kind of sedative when she arrived, I'm guessing it was given to her by her kidnappers," she replied.

Ted then came outside Sarah's room with the councillor.

"She should be alright to talk to, now, detectives," the Psychologist said, "But go easy, and please stop when it gets to much for her.", she added.

"Ok, we will" Lupo said as they carefully walked in.

"How is she doing,?" Ted asked Doctor Stamplin.

"She's doing alright and the sedative should wear off completely, soon. She doesn't seem to have any major injuries and the baby is doing fine, so there is no need to worry."

"The baby?!"  
>"Yes"<p>

"I'm going to be a-?"

"Oh-I'm so sorry Mr. Livvery, I thought you were already aware of her pregnancy." Dr. Stamplin apologised. Ted took a seat in the hallway to collect his thoughts as the doctor sat beside him.

_In Sarah's room_

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Look, we know this is difficult but we must ask you some questions before you rest," said Lupo

"Ok," she agreed.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I...don't...know what-"

"Ok. How about.. we start from today and work our way backwards. Your kidnappers had you at your new house demanding something in return for your release.."

"Oh yes, I remember them dragging me from the van to the house.."

"Ok" Lupo said as he jotted down notes.

"I remember... inhaling something from a handkerchief. Maybe a chemical of some sort. But after that I don't remember anything, all I know is that I'm here now in the hospital," her voice started to wobble as she remembered

"Ok good. Anything else that you can describe?" Bernard encouraged.

"Yes, I remember being kept in some kind of... storage..warehouse." she started breaking down, "...And that was a long time after they put me in front of a video camera-" she was now quivering in her bed and was crying.

Lupo and Bernard gave each other a look that signaled it was time to stop.

"We're sorry to bring this all up again Sarah, we'll get you counseling again,"

"I...want Tedd here too" she struggled to get out through her crying.

"We'll get him too." Bernard said.

When Bernard and Lupo left the room, they saw Lt. Van Burren talking to Tedd and doctor Stamplin.

"Hey Leu." B greeted her.

"Good to know she hasn't got any serious injuries."

"Any news on the kidnappers?" asked Lupo

"Our ...best friend at the FBI has told me that they have arrested three suspects so far and that we will be notified on any updates," she said , referring to Agent Antony.

"So now what do we do?" B asked

"There's not much we can do except follow leads. There's a good chance that the FBI will take over the case at any chance that they get but that doesn't mean we should stop doing our jobs. This Antony guy seems to know more than he's telling at the moment. Was there anything you found on him last night, Lupo?"

"Nope. I found nothing. It's all under lock and key. The only information I found on him is that he works in the Fraud division."

"Ok, perhaps he'll say more once I meet up with him about the case. "

"You're meeting up with him?"

"Yes. Apparently, he'll give me that evidence he was going to give me before everything went haywire this morning"

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

_Forte Street _

_9.30am Wednesday_

_22__nd__ December_

Police units gathered around Ted and Sarah's new house, currently in its final stages of construction. The house was situated on a long narrow stretch of road. Evacuations and roadblocks spanned as wide as 2 blocks. Directly opposite the house, sharp-shooters gathered on nearby rooftops.

"Detectives," Lt. Van Burren welcomed.

"Hey, Loo," replied Bernard as he grabbed the file she gave him. Lupo also joined in on the mini briefing before the exchange. Teddy was also being briefed as he donned a bullet proof vest and was handed some decoy documents.

Meanwhile, there was a large van that was parked too close to the house, the van had a giant logo, '_Tinselle's construction'_. An officer banged on the window. And it slowly wound down.

"Hey, You better move it, I've already told you off before. If I come back again, you're coming down to the station, with me."

A ruffled man came to the drivers seat from within the back of the van.

"Sorry Officer, I'll move it right now." He put the key in ignition.

"Thank you," replied the officer as he walked away.

As soon as the officer walked away, the window wound up and the man inside pulled out his walkie-talkie and said the codeword for a greenlight.

Some cars began moving out of the way for two black SUV's to go through. The SUVs had flashing lights and parked beside the detectives and Anita. A familiar man stepped out, wearing an FBI jacket. It was Agent Antony.

The construction van outside the house started and Christmas carols started blaring from the stereo once the driver turned the key in the ignition. The song was so loud that the police and bystanders had to cover their ears.

The song that was blaring was 'Santa Clause is coming to town'. That same officer went up and told him to shut it off, until he noticed that the doors were locked on the van. He was about to call for assistance when suddenly, a curtain moved from within the house. It was exactly what the police didn't want.

Within an instant, the van started revving and the back doors burst open, facing in the direction of Ted's driveway. A couple of gas grenades were thrown out towards the police and also there was the sound of gunfire coming from the van. The police ran for cover as the thick smoke covered the area near the house and the sounds echoed in the street. One masked man sneakily ran out of the house while it was going on and took the documents right out of Teddy's hands. By this point, even the sharp shooters on the rooftops didn't have enough visibility to take a shot. The van spun its tires and sped down the street.

The smoke from the grenades finally cleared and the police checked each other for any injuries.

Agent Antony walked up to where the van was and yelled out to his agents, "They were just firecrackers! Let's go!" They then hopped into their vehicles and sped down the road. Anita, Lupo and Bernard stayed behind as the remaining armoured officers cautiously entered Ted's house.

"We need an ambulance!" One of them yelled as soon as they entered. Anita made the call as they all realised that the FBI agents, documents and drivers were long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Coming up next... Connie falls into Mike's arms during an untimely discovery and the ambitious return of an old enemy.


End file.
